


Adam and Ronan Go to Pride

by capableofbeingaterror



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bisexual Adam Parrish, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gay Pride, I am planning to include some other characters in the next part of this comic, M/M, No Call Down the Hawk Spoilers, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capableofbeingaterror/pseuds/capableofbeingaterror
Summary: Adam and Ronan decide to go to their first Pride together. Ambiguous timeline, but post-TRC.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Adam and Ronan Go to Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift/request for someone and I thought I'd share it in case anyone wants some fluff! Medium used: Pencil crayon and pen.

[Image Description: Image depicts a young raven, perched on a small rainbow Pride flag, attached to a dark green bookshelf. The raven is saying "Kerah!" Behind the raven, there is a window pane and the wall beneath the window is light brown. End of ID]

[ID: This shows Adam Parrish shirtless, with one arm in a light pink button-up collared shirt, and wearing dark blue boxers. His blue eyes are turned to the left, looking towards Ronan, who is in the bathroom behind him. Ronan is shirtless and wearing red boxer briefs, with his back to Adam, as he washes his hands in the sink. His face is visible in the reflection of the mirror in front of him. "Do you know what you're goin' to wear?" Adam asks. End of ID]

[ID: A close up on Ronan's face, who has turned around in the bathroom to face Adam. His lips curve into a smirk, though his eyebrows are softer and more genuine than usual. He's in love with his boyfriend. "Yeah. I think I'll go naked," he deadpans. His spirally tattoos are visible on his shoulders and curling up one side of his neck. The bathtub is visible now. The bathroom is coloured in blue with a warm yellow light fixture. End of ID]

[ID: camera zooms out to show Adam with Ronan behind him, like in the first picture. Now, Adam is wearing the light pink shirt and is doing up the last few buttons. He snorts, "You're such an asshole," he says, but he's smiling. In the background, Ronan's eyebrows are knit together mischievously and he's smirking. "I know," he replies with arms folded across his chest. His leather arm bands are visible now. End of ID]

[ID: Camera zooms in on the bottom right corner of Ronan's face and shoulder. "Kerah!!" Chainsaw calls again, more insistently this time. Next panel, Zoom out to show Adam's face and Ronan's torso. "I need to go feed chainsaw," Ronan says. "Ok," Adam answers. In another panel, we see Ronan's back to us, tattoos visible and twisting together. He's now in the brown room where we saw Chainsaw in the beginning and we can see the green bookshelf. "I'm coming," he says. Next panel, Side profile of Ronan as he lovingly caresses Chainsaw with the side of his hand. His face is soft and he's smiling a little. Chainsaw is still standing on the mini rainbow pride flag. "Brat. I wasn't going to forget to feed you," Ronan says. Chainsaw makes a cooing sound, demonstrated by the letters "qrrrooop crooop" The last panel on this image shows Ronan's hand with leather wristbands on it feeding a chunk of pink meat to Chainsaw, whose mouth is open wide to gobble it down. The page reads, "Munch munch munch," to demonstrate her eating. End of ID]

[ID: Adam and Ronan in the doorway between Ronan's bedroom and the room Chainsaw's in. We see the back of Adam's head and the back collar of his pink shirt and we see Ronan's face. "If we don't want to miss the parade, we should go soon," Adam says. "It's like four hours long," Ronan argues. "The beginning will be more fun," Adam points out. "I just have to put some clothes on," Ronan says. In the next panel, Ronan and Adam are standing in the bedroom in front of an open wardrobe. Adam is wearing his pink shirt tucked into blue jeans. Ronan is pulling on some jeans, his red boxer briefs still completely visible. "Hey Lynch, you should wear a crop top," Adam says with a grin. In the next panel, Ronan stands indignantly, still shirtless. "No way, man," he says. The next panel is zoomed in on Adam's devious grin. "I dare you." [End of ID]

[ID: A close up on Ronan's eyebrows, knit together in determination above his piercing icy blue eyes. Three images are spliced together in triangles. The first triangle shows Ronan's hand reaching for a shirt in the wardrobe. The second triangle shows Ronan throwing the black muscle shirt onto a wooden table with a "THUNK." The last triangle shows Ronan's hand holding orange scissors making a "SNIP" at the black muscle shirt, clearly making it into a crop top. The angle of this last image is from above, so the only parts of Ronan visible are his hand and one of his feet. End of Image Description]


End file.
